1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exerciser, and more particularly to a rock climbing exerciser for indoor use.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a rock climbing activity is popular. However, a natural steep is hard to be sought and to climb a natural steep is dangerous to a man who is not very skilled. Consequently, some artificial steeps are assembled. However, an artificial steep needs a great space and is expensive. Consequently, some rock climbing exercisers are marketed.
A conventional rock climbing exerciser comprises continuous panels combined to form an endless climbing wall apparatus that is movably mounted to a stand frame and connected to a speed reducer. The user can simulate a rock climbing sport on the climbing wall apparatus. The structure of the climbing wall apparatus is similar to that of a track link of a tank. Consequently, a gap is formed between two adjacent panels when the climbing wall apparatus is turned. The gap may clamp the user's hair, fingers and clothes. The track-link-like structure contains potential danger when used to a rock climbing exerciser.
In addition, for loading the gravity from the user and preventing the panels from being transformed, the panel of the conventional rock climbing exerciser is made of metal and has a certain thickness so that the total weight of the conventional rock climbing exerciser is great. Consequently, the conventional rock climbing exerciser cannot be widely popularized to every family.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional rock climbing exerciser.